


when emotions become thoughts

by einar



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Soulmates, do not copy to another site, no beta we die like men!, sort of crack?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 11:27:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18135146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/einar/pseuds/einar
Summary: in a world where you start to feel your soulmate's emotions when you both enter puberty, until you meet them and the emphatic link becomes a telepathic one, Lena Luthor always wondered who her soulmate is.enter one Kara Denver.





	when emotions become thoughts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [karalovesallthegirls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karalovesallthegirls/gifts).



> it is technically the 17th on my side of the planet! so happy birthday to karalovesallthegirls!

Ever since the emphatic soulbond manifested when she was 12 years old she wondered about the background grief her soulmate constantly feels. She learned to live with it.

 

Now thou, for the last day the grief was overwhelmed by excitement and nervousness, and Lena wondered what happened to create that change.

 

She was startled out of thoughts by her intercom ringing, She pressed the button.

 

“Yes Jess?”

 

“Miss Luthor, your three o'clock is here, shall i let them in”

 

“Yes Jess, thank you”

 

She could feel the shift in the bond as soon as the door opened, the bond changing, evolving, as Clark Kent and a pretty blonde woman walked in and her head was instantly flooded with panicked babble.

 

_Oh no. She's pretty, no, she's beautiful! Oh no, keep it cool Kara, keep it cool. Can't let the pretty lady know you're a babbling mess. Oh no, can't let Kal find out. This is Lena freaking Luthor! Can't let kal know you think she's pretty!_

 

Lena had to work very hard not to laugh at the women's, kara's, thoughts. And then very deliberately thought very loudly.

 

_Kara darling, do calm down, you're so stressed out you missed the shift, on that note, we don't want superman to freak out because you're my soulmate do we?_

 

She was gratified by a little jump and squeak and a widening of the eyes from her soulmate. She couldn't help the smile from her face when she got a response.

 

_Dinner tonight? On me?_

 

_Of course darling._

 


End file.
